Winchester's Blues
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Tag to Crossroad Blues... After Dean actually considered to make the deal to bring his father back, Sam and he really needed to talk... one of my favourite episodes.


**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay guys… because I recently turned 17 I got an amazing present from my parents… 4 days in London… yeah… :D I'm flying tonight. :) But because of that I won't post any stories for some time.**

**Soo… that story is for my sis… I won't see her in over a week… since I'm gonna go to London and she to Cannes. Okay…**

**Enjoy the story. Review? **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Winchesters blues.**

The man opened his mouth.

Briefly

Just to catch his breath.

His eyes stung

And his ears boomed, because of the loud music.

"_Go_" It would have been the last word, his older brother had shouted at him.

He opened his mouth again, but closed it immediately. Too late. A shuddered breath already escaped his lips. He could have possible lost his brother tonight. Dean didn't act like he would avoid making such a deal.

When the older brother looked over to his younger, he saw that Sam's jaw worked. "You did well today." Dean mumbled, looking at his brother. Sam needed to sleep; the boy looked like he was falling apart. "You saved the life of this guy."

Sam let out a further breath. This time it was louder. The boy was about to cry, Dean realized.

"You're still talking to me, aren't you?" Dean asked; his voice gentle. He already knew the answer.

_Silence_

Sammy was mad and to be honest, Dean would have been furious, when Sam would think about making a deal like that.

But still he had the right to do it. He would just trade his life back for his father's.

Dean winced when Sam suddenly moved. His little brother let his head fall forward into his hands, covering his eyes.

"Come one Sam, you're overreacting." Dean sighed, tearing one arm from the wheel to lay it onto his brother's shoulder. But something wasn't right. Sam didn't just cry… he was in pain, beginning to tremble.

"Oh my gosh…" Dean pulled over to the side of the road, jumped out and ran to the passenger side. After he had opened the door, he moved Sam, so his little brother had to look at him. "Hey Sammy… what do you see?" The older man didn't mind when Sam's head landed on his shoulder.

"Sam-Sammy?" Dean moved his arms around Sam's back, when Sam's arms suddenly closed around his neck. "W-What's up? You're scaring me."

With a quick movement Sam's sat up and with an even quicker movement Dean prevented Sam's head to bump against the car. Sam's eyes were focused on Dean's, tears running down his cheeks.

"What did you see, Sam?" Dean asked forcefully.

"You" Was the simple answer.

"And what did I do?" Dean shook his head, standing up again. "What will I do?" Sam looked up, biting his lip, before he turned around, glaring at the windshield. Dean huffed. This was bad.

Dean rounded the car again, getting into the driver's side. Sam's cheeks were wet with tears. "Okay… what am I gonna do?" Dean asked again.

"N'thing" Sam murmured, his eyes glued onto the street. Dean wouldn't start the car.

"Sam, I really not in the mood to fight with you." The older man hissed. "You don't look like you saw nothing. You don't _act _like that. So what did you see?" Dean had risen his voice, not really insisting to.

"Stop shouting at me." Sam's voice was begging.

"Than tell me what you have seen." Dean couldn't keep the severity in his voice. "Please?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Sam asked, avoiding answering the question. He couldn't talk about it. Not now… not here…

"No… I'm not driving on till you talk to me." Dean stated matter of factly, though it sounded wrong. He. Dean Winchester wanted to talk, but when it would help his brother.

"Come on Dean… I…" The younger man shook his head. "You don't really need to know."

"Maybe I don't need to know…" Dean laid his hand onto the top of his brother's head. "But I want to know. What could you see that is bothering you that much? Did someone die?"

"No…" Sam let out a frustrated sound, pushing his brother's hand away. "Dean… I've seen you with the crossroad demon. I've seen your conversation…" Sam sniffed. "You talked about bringing dad back. You really considered it. I've seen it in your eyes."

"Sam…"

"No… it's okay. We already know that you didn't make the deal." Sam caught his breath. "But… you… why?" Dean looked at him sympathetically; Sam's voice was muffled, hoarse. He was about to cry again. "Why Dean? Why?"

Puppy dog's eyes met sorrowful eyes. "Sammy… I… it would have been reasonable to just make that deal."

"_No_…" Dean barley heard his brother's word, he just saw Sam's lips form it.

"Really Sam… it would be better for us. We would have dad back." Dean reasoned.

"You would die." Sam's voice was higher than normal, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ten years… I would die after ten years. Who knows whether I'm gonna live that long." Dean shrugged.

"But that…. That's suicide." Sam looked down, blushing. "You're scaring me."

"Sammy…" Dean huffed, dropping his hand again on Sam's head, this time closer to his cheek, brushing tears away. "Dad didn't earn to die. I've already explained the reasons. And don't you understand it? I would be there for ten years. We could waste the demon all together, than you could fall in love again, settle down, get kids… I would be the greatest uncle for some time… dad would have grandchildren… don't you want it like that?"

"You really think I could live _peacefully_, knowing that you would die? It would _kill_ me, too." Sam pressed through gritted teeth.

"You would make it… you don't need me." Dean shrugged.

"Screw you" Sam muttered, getting out of the car. Now he was glad that his brother wasn't driving.

"Sam come back into the car." Dean ordered.

"Make me." The little brother closed the door forcefully, walking the road along.

Dean sat in the car dumbfounded. "You little bitch" He cursed his brother, getting out himself. Sam was pretty far away already, but Dean was faster, chasing his brother.

"Sam…" He barked, when he walked right behind Sam. Sam didn't turn around, he just winked at Dean with his unharmed hand. "Sam… stop. NOW." The older man got a tight grip on the other arm of his brother, what made the boy wince.

"Sorry… your arm okay?" Dean didn't let go though, taking the other arm in his other hand, so he could make Sam face him. Sam's eyes were red-rimmed, but hard, his whole face set.

"Why do you have such a low opinion from yourself Dean?" Sam shouted, shoving his brother away.

"_Sammy_"

"Don't you feel appreciated?" Sam asked. "_So_ I'm sorry. Really…"

"_Sammy_" Dean repeated more forcefully.

"No… let me talk." Sam raised a hand. "It's kind of hard to tell your brother that you love him, when you got a brother who hates hearing it… I also can prove it to you… because everything nice I do is chick-flick… so to the hell don't wonder that you feel like I don't give a damn about you."

Dean wasn't used to Sam shout at him like that. "But… be honest."

"Damn it… I am honest with you… it was hard to deal with Jessica's death… but you were there for me. It was even harder to deal with dad's death… I'm not over it yet… but I can survive it." Sam swallowed. "… You're still here with me… what would I do after your death? Even if dad would be there… it wouldn't be the same. I need you…"

"Sam"

"What would you do when I would consider to make this deal? What would you think when our place were switched?" Sam asked. Dean opened his mouth, but Sam wouldn't let him talk. "Yeah… You wouldn't be able to go on…" Dean was stunned, but smiled.

This confidence. Dean looked at his brother affectionately. Sam himself felt that he had broke the ice with this simple showing of certainty that Dean loved him.

"Okay… you do mean it… don't you?" Dean sighed.

"Yeah… damn it… don't be so pigheaded." Sam gave him a grin.

"I'm sorry… I'm not gonna make this deal…" Dean promised, guiding Sam back to the car, with an arm on his little brother's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Yeah… thanks Dean…" Sam smiled at his brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review?**


End file.
